Two methods that are of high value for polymer composites are injection molding and 3D printing by fused deposition modeling (FDM). In these instances, a thermoplastic matrix is used like a carrier fluid to house a variety of additives to produce multi-functional materials. However, no known techniques exist for manufacturing items from energetic composites and those composites having a high metal or particle loading via injection molding and 3D printing. Currently, PVDF is processed by other methods e.g. compression molding and electrospraying. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to perform FDM printing of fluorinated-metallized polymer composites.